


False Witness: Tony's Thoughts

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: Tony's thoughts about False Witness.





	False Witness: Tony's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

False Witness: Tony's Thoughts

I notice that they seem to be worried about me because I'm not my normal juvenile self. They are always complaining because I'm always too juvenile. Always playing pranks on each of them and calling them Probie. I try to change to be more mature and not be juvenile and they don't like it.

They think that it might be a joke, but it's not. It's been two days of being mature and they both can't stand it. Gibbs even notices and asks me if I'm all right. I tell him I've never been better, but I can't tell if he believes me.

Ziva corners me in the observation room and talks to me. I feel like saying you two are always yelling at me to stop making movie references, to stop making jokes, stop pulling pranks and being juvenile. And now that I do you are worried? I don't get it. I didn't know that it was two days that I haven't been like myself because I haven't been counting. How would I know how many days it's been since I haven't been acting like my normal self?

I tell her that I'm not in charge of their feelings and then I talk about Brenda Bitner. Why I told her I would never know. Maybe I was just hoping that it would shut her up. Then she tells me that they love the class clown. Who would have thought that they would miss me being so juvenile? I thought they hated me being juvenile and now they like it? I just don't get it.

We watch and wait to see Gibbs, Ziva and Walsh come out of the courthouse and then suddenly McGee tries to talk to me. I tell him that Ziva had already talked to me.

I'm at my desk later in the day and close one of the folders that are on my desk. I hear Ziva and McGee talking and then they walk to my desk. McGee says it looks like Ziva will have to talk to me again and both of them walk to their own desks.

I sit back waiting and then suddenly the confetti and the loud noise go off and the Christmas lights go on. I give a thumbs up to Jerry who's walking up the stairs and he give me one back. I turn back and then say. "Too much." And then my smile slips again.

The End


End file.
